Come Sink With Me - Seconde partie
by Ipiu
Summary: SUITE de "Come Sink With Me - Première partie". Yaoi. Sexe. Drogue. Violence.


Auteur : Ipiu  
Titre : Come Sink With Me  
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Note : Sans attendre plus longtemps après la sortie du chapitre 5 de "CSWM - Première partie" (qui est donc complète), je poste ce prologue ! C'est donc bien la suite directe de CSWM, mais il m'a paru plus adapté d'en faire une suite indépendante.  
Pour celles et ceux qui n'auraient pas lu la première partie de la fiction, je vous conseille de le faire, sinon la compréhension de l'histoire risque d'être difficile !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Prologue  
** _Six months later - Berlin_

Sous mon crâne, c'est la tempête. Le sang qui bat à mes tempes fait un bruit assourdissant. Ça fait mal. Je veux ouvrir les yeux mais la lumière aveuglante que j'entrevois me brûle la rétine. Je veux faire un geste mais mon bras refuse de bouger. La douleur n'est pas que dans ma tête. Elle est partout. Une traînée de feu le long de mon bras. Des vagues diffuses et inégales me parcourent, ondes de douleur qui ne se fixent pas. Flux et reflux qui me donne la nausée. Tout tangue. Tout tourne.

Dans un sursaut de lucidité je me retourne sur le matelas trop fin dont les ressorts grincent à la mort. Je vomis par terre. Entre mes paupières carbonisées, j'admire mon œuvre. C'est de l'art vraiment.

Me revoilà sur le dos. Je m'essuie. la bouche d'un revers de main. Je pue. Je suis couvert de crasse, j'ai la peau moite. Je veux passer la main dans mes cheveux, j'en retire un morceau de verre encore poisseux d'un liquide brun-rouge. C'est donc comme ça qu'il m'a assommé. Bouteille de vin.

J'observe mon bras gauche. Entaillé de l'épaule au coude. C'est moche. Je suis moche.

\- Ha… Ha ha… Hahaha !

Je ris. Un rire de démence. Je deviens fou. Mais tout ça n'a plus d'importance. Mon hilarité redouble. Rien n'est drôle, c'est si ironique. Si ironique !

Le seul son qui puisse encore sortir de ma gorge, c'est ce rire de fou. Plus aucune parole. Plus depuis des mois. Je suis bon à interner. Je me dégoûte.

C'est ce dégoût qui me pousse hors du lit. Impossible de rester là, à ne penser qu'à ça. Il faut sortir. Y retourner. Retourner oublier, là bas dans la rue. Dans les bars, les clubs, les parcs. Dans les allées sombres de la nuit.

La tête me lance et me tourne encore plus maintenant que je suis debout. Je jette un œil au miroir de la petite chambre d'hôtel. Je fais peur. Je détaille cet inconnu qui me regarde mal. Cheveux sales, sans couleur. Yeux cernés. Regard vide. Le visage d'un enfant brisé.

Mes bras maigres sont marqués de bleus. Traces de coups et cicatrices à peine refermées. Je dois être fou pour m'accrocher à ce corps jour après jour. Chaque soir, quand je tombe dans le sommeil comme on tombe dans le coma, je prie pour ne pas me réveiller. Pour ne pas avoir à affronter une nouvelle journée. Enfin… Une nouvelle nuit.

Le plus dément, c'est qu'il me plaît comme ça ce corps. Il est aussi sale dehors que dedans. Aussi marqué. Pas de mensonge, pas de cachotterie. Tout est marqué dessus. Je suis un livre ouvert. Et ma couverture dit tout de moi.

Je me penche pour attraper un débardeur qui traîne et une douleur aiguë me vrille les entrailles au niveau des reins. Puis elle passe. Elle se fait moins vive à chaque réveil. On s'habitue à tout. Et quand je vois les billets jetés sur la table de chevet, je me dis que ça pourrait être pire. Au moins il a été généreux de son argent, sinon de sa tendresse.

Je ne me pose même plus la question de savoir si mes vêtements sont propres. Ils ne le sont pas. Le tissu bien trop large découvre mes côtes. Je peux les compter, faire semblant de jouer de la guitare dessus. Comme c'est drôle.

Une bouteille abandonnée dans un coin, et voici mon petit déjeuner. Le goût du mauvais whisky m'envahit la bouche et achève de me réveiller. C'est l'heure. J'attrape ma veste de cuir vert détendu, les billets et mon paquet de cigarettes.

Le soleil commence à décliner alors que je sors de l'hôtel miteux du quartier de Berlin où je dors depuis plus de trois mois. Je presse le pas. Je veux voir le coucher de soleil depuis le pont.

Mon pont. Mon havre. Ma sortie de secours.

Depuis que j'y suis passé pour la première fois, il y a trois mois, j'y reviens presque chaque jour. Avec toujours la même idée. Idée fixe, idée espoir, idée soleil.

Quand je suis au milieu du pont, je regarde la rive. Un jour, quand il me semblera qu'elle est trop loin, que tout est trop difficile, que je n'en peux plus, que ça n'en vaut pas la peine, alors je sauterai. Et ce sera fini.

Je m'assieds sur la rambarde, les pieds dans le vide, et j'allume ma cigarette. J'observe le spectacle, muré dans mon silence. Aussi heureux que je peux encore l'être aujourd'hui. Alors que l'immense boule de feu passe derrière l'horizon, je me rappelle parfois ma vie d'avant. Quand j'étais encore à ce qui me paraît l'autre bout du monde.

Je ne me souviens pas bien de mes premiers jours ici. Je ne sais même pas comment je suis monté dans le train qui m'a amené. Et je m'en contrecarre. J'ai appris à vivre là, avec rien, et je suis devenu ce que je suis maintenant. Une ombre qui ne possède pas son corps.

Avec un soupire long, j'exhale la fumée de la dernière bouffée de ma cigarette. Je suis du regard le mégot qui tombe avec une lenteur incroyable dans les eaux troubles loin sous mes pieds. Je me penche à m'en faire peur, comme si je voulais le suivre. Le rattraper. Drôle d'idée.

Finalement je me redresse. Je ne suis pas triste. Je n'ai pas mal. Je ne sauterai pas aujourd'hui.

Je reprends mon chemin, laissant mes pieds me porter au hasard dans les rues de l'immense capitale. Je l'ai parcourue de bout en bout des centaines de fois, dans des états souvent plus proches de l'inconscience que de la sobriété, de la même manière qu'on parcourt le corps d'un amant. Mes jambes se souviennent de ce que mon esprit a oublié. Elles connaissent le chemin.

Et il faut presser le pas. Ce soir j'ai rendez vous. Ce soir, je suis demandé.


End file.
